


january 1st

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: AceLaw Week Mini Prompts [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Portgas D. Ace's Birthday, Triple Drabble, a bit of existential dread, i suppose i mean it's pretty ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Ace doesn't like celebrating his birthday. Law gets it.Prompt #4: celebration.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Week Mini Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047022
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: AceLaw Mini Prompts





	january 1st

Neither Ace nor Law was especially fond of their birthdays. They both had their reasons, and though they were _different_ reasons, they understood each other. They didn’t ask questions or press each other on the issue; they just accepted each other’s feelings.

Ace had a complicated history with the topic. While the existential dread had faded somewhat, and his mental health was a lot better nowadays, it was still a bit of a touchy subject. What was the point in celebrating his birthday when he often thought he never should have been born in the first place?

While plenty of parties took place on Ace’s birthday, they were never for him. The New Year’s celebration provided more than enough of a distraction from his own thoughts; he could spend time with his friends, get drunk, eat some good food, and forget about all his problems.

Still, when all the excitement settled and they back went home, Law had his own way of keeping Ace’s spirits up.

Every year, on the evening of January 1st, they’d make dinner together. While neither of them were exceptionally talented chefs, nothing ever went wrong as long as they followed a recipe. They’d play Ace’s favorite songs and dance around the kitchen (Law, with a bit of persistent coaxing) while they prepared their dishes.

After dinner, Law would run a hot bath. They’d pour two glasses of wine and relax in the tub together, Ace lying back against Law’s chest while Law held an arm around his waist. They’d stay like that until Ace got tired and started dozing off. Once they got into bed, they’d have a peaceful sleep, snuggled up together under the covers.

Maybe they didn’t celebrate their birthdays, but they still liked to enjoy them together. That was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i realize the irony of me posting this before january 1st BUT this fic actually puts me past the 150k-word mark for 2020! i'm real jazzed about that
> 
> anyway i like the idea of ace and law bonding over their mutual dislike for birthdays. it's a headcanon i happen to have for both of them and it accidentally worked out for the ship.


End file.
